


Kink and Bone Sexual Headcanons

by TheGreatLibraryFangirl (Mazeem)



Series: Kink and Bone [1]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: BDSM, Character Questionnaires, Character Study, Dom/sub, F/M, Headcanon, Kinks, Meta, Power Exchange, srsly this mentions a lot of kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeem/pseuds/TheGreatLibraryFangirl
Summary: So that I don't get stressed out by feeling the need to start my timeline of Khalila and Dario's relationship from 'the beginning' before I can post any of the more extreme stuff, here's a quick primer on what you'll get in my Kink and Bone series.





	1. Tldr;

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the tumblr post which inspired all this: https://thegreatlibraryfangirl.tumblr.com/post/183800591130/headcanon-game-a-to-z-nsfw

There is lots of (kinky) detail in the next few chapters, but here's a <strike>very</strike> <strike>brief</strike> summary. 

<strike>it got longer as I went along oops</strike>

Note: this 'verse has developed over the past year or so, and the fics also operate along a timeline, so you may see contradictory things in them - or indeed in chapters of this. 

* * *

**Dario: **

  * Submissive slutty exhibitionist boy with a hell of a soldier fetish. Gets off on feeling like his dominant is using him for their own desires without considering his. Thrives on structure and rules, but there's got to be a boatload of trust before he'll let down the defences enough to obey. (Unless you're Khalila.)
  * Kinky as fuck, loves leather, bondage, light masochism, rape fantasies and all sorts of humiliation/degradation play.
  * Loves being penetrated in any and all available orifices. Is at his heart a complete pillow princess (which as you will see fits with Khalila nicely) but has big problems with feeling guilty about being 'passive'. 
  * I tend to ship him with Khalila and/or Santi (this tends to get weird and involve dub-con or ageplay). Other shipping possibilities include Jess, side character [Lieutenant Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842424/chapters/50119175) ... I've done [Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268898/chapters/50672012#workskin) with him before ... Dario's [cousins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842424/chapters/50494424) ... anyone is fair game, quite frankly. My tumblr tag is _Dario is my fandom bike and I love him_, after all. 

**Khalila:**

Demisexual domme top. Ok, that's a lot of labels, let's unpick. 

  * **Demisexual** is a sexuality on the ace spectrum; it means that Khalila only experiences sexual attraction after a (for her, unpredictable) period of time spent getting to know the person.

I headcanon this happening regarding Dario as taking place somewhere in Paper and Fire and/or Ash and Quill, since a lot of the action in those books happens very close together - you can see a small ficlet I did relating to that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915221).

At the start she finds sexual attraction rather intrusive and inconvenient. 'Where is the off switch?? There are more important things to be done!!'

  * **Top** \- Khalila is the one doing the action to someone in a sex scene, almost exclusively. Sex is generally non-reciprocal for her - her goal is the other person's enjoyment/orgasm and not her own, and she finds sexual touching actively irritating, distracting and unpleasant while she's _busy doing something_. To that aim, she stays clothed most of the time. (this has a dual purpose: see also the Domme section.) She can orgasm just from making Dario's experience intense enough.

The odd time she does want Dario to bring her to orgasm, it's pretty much exclusively through cunnilingus/analingus.

(I've called this 'top' here, but it's got a lot more in it than the usual definitions of 'top'. I tried 'obligate top' at one point and laughed for like twenty minutes when I kept paralleling to 'obligate carnivore' in my head. Most sources call 'stone' a lesbian-only concept, but looking at the gender inclusive version I found on [this blog](https://xanwest.wordpress.com/2014/03/09/what-is-stone/), Khalila definitely counts under senses B, C and F.)

  * **Domme**, as in a female dominant. The dominance/submission dynamic is a huge, virtually all-encompassing element of Khalila's sexual activity. Whereas Dario can and does have sex where he he doesn't hand over control to his partner, Khalila doesn't. She has to know that she has the power in the coupling, and to feel trusted with it, in order to either feel aroused or to want to engage sexually with someone. While her libido is tied to her dominance, her drive for dominance isn't always tied to her libido - she is fulfilled by domming Dario regardless of whether he aroused her or not. 

She's not as kinky as Dario, outside of the D/s slant. Dario has lots of different individual kinks and things that he enjoys, whereas almost all of Khalila's simply link back to her love of control. She likes high protocol, leading Dario around on all fours on a leash, posture collars ... all that sort of stuff, read other chapters for more. Her default sexual activity, though, is orgasm control. Could be any variation, forced or edged, her touch or just her commands, but her partner's orgasm belongs to her and she dictates if/when it occurs. She also enforces a Clothed Dom/naked sub rule. Makes her feel more powerful.

There's a deliberate clash between some of her and Dario's turn-ons - she's 0% sadistic and doesn't really enjoy a lot of the degrading stuff Dario likes. Generally I headcanon Dario as then going elsewhere to get those needs met, but that varies depending on where we're at in the timeline.

I ship her with Dario, and, because I am filth, also with Wolfe and Santi. I massively ship her with Jess, romantically as well as sexually, but just can't get Jess to be happy doing her kind of sex, it's a PROBLEM. You'll also see Khalila/Anit in this verse, possible Khalila/Annis in the future, and outside of this verse you'll see her with AU Alive!Morgan, just because oh my LORD this fandom needs more f/f.


	2. Dario

**Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

If he’s gone into subspace, he tends to be pretty nonverbal and cuddly. This turns into cold and shaky no matter how happy he is, so about twelve million blankets are necessary. This is sweaty hell for whoever he’s cuddling (generally Khalila. He’ll only really let himself float for Khalila <strike>and Santi</strike> and on rare occasions Jess).

Without subspace, he’s either already asleep, tyvm, or checking that his partner(s) are satisfied, depending on how much he knows/likes them. Occasionally this combines into a mumbled, minimum effort, ‘You can fuck me while I’m sleeping, y’know.’ 

(alternatives involve fussing and bitching about his clothes, on the odd time something turns out rougher than anticipated and he didn’t want that shirt torn off dammit. 

Nine times out of ten this is actually him frantically trying to rebalance the power dynamic if he thinks he gave a little more of himself away last night than intended. Start off with one cock and end up agreeing to 4? Unexpected subspace from a spanking? Accidentally stayed on knees because they pulled his hair juuuust right after a bj? Expect nasty bitching and complaining the morning after. In lieu of, you know, actually talking about this. You fuckwit.) 

**Favourite body part **

He likes his face, because he’s gorgeous and knows it. He likes his arse because Khalila likes it, basically. He tends to compare himself in other ways to the bodies he finds attractive, because he is small and insecure at heart. (Oddly this makes him even more of a show-off. Psychology.)

(Jess is like, fucking shut up, you are stunning and it makes me itch when you talk about yourself like that. 

Dario, deflecting: You want me to shut up, English? _Make _me.) 

Yes, most of their arguments end in sex.)

**Cum**

It’s a bitch to get out of his hair, but otherwise Dario is ALL FOR cum.

ALL OVER HIM.

(Fun fact, I spent seven minutes of my 4-hour drive home, in which I planned a lot of this, completely failing to remember the word semen. “Cum, but fancy. No, not sperm. No, not spunk. Ejaculate???” And then literally just casually remembered it now. Wtf are brains.) 

Anyway yes sorry back to Dario and cum. There’s kind of two elements to it, he likes the ‘being marked’ element of getting it on him, and he likes the 'I did a good job’ success element of it. 

He, in fact, can be one of those obnoxious fucks who’s like, “Omg can you squirt??” to every would-be partner with a vagina. Shut _up_, Dario.

(Khalila has squirted on rare occasions. Those occasions have pride of place in Dario’s wank-bank.)

**Dirty secret **

So, we all know about the High Garda thing, right?

Just in case you don’t, this is my headcanon that for years Dario’s most secret fantasy is to be the willing victim of a High Garda gangbang. Because hey, that’s just the direction your fantasies take when you’re submissively-inclined, aroused by physical strength, and very aware of how unable to defend yourself you are.

In Kink and Bone verse, Khalila does eventually make this happen for Dario, in a couple of different, steadily escalating ways. Earns him a couple of steady play partners, and a reputation.

I’m unsure where Dario’s darkest fantasies go after that. I suspect the ‘willing’ part of the previous equation disappears.

Also, he really wishes Khalila would give in to his constant nagging and choke him. She won’t. It’s her hardest of hard limits. She’ll put her hand around his throat and that’s _it_. He comes home from the dungeon with handprint bruises on his throat once and she makes him very deeply regret it.

**Experience **

As I’ve mentioned before, I think Dario’s had some sexual experience pre-canon. (I amuse myself by headcanoning some of that being with Alvaro, because hey, let’s put Sin EVERYWHERE why not) Handjobs, blowjobs, boobs. I’m uncertain whether he penetrated any girls, because, hmmmm young teenagers, awareness of birth control, hmmmm, idk.

He knows from the beginning that his natural inclination is to let the other person take the reins, but he fights pretty hard against this, pre-Khalila, as part of the whole ‘his father doesn’t see him as a Proper Man’ thing I headcanon.

<strike>Yes, this _definitely_ means he fucked Alvaro</strike>

Other than that, he gets, ahem, an awful lot of experience with different types of casual sex. He’s a slut and proud. 

**Favourite position **

Aaaaah so much of this is going to depend on which strand of sex we’re referring to …

Ok, when he’s having a ‘Wreck Me’ encounter, he likes things not to be face-to-face, so fucked largely from behind (against a rough wall is his favourite), or if he’s on his back, being pinned down so he can’t really see what’s going on. He has on occasion tried out being blindfolded. The idea is hot, and it’s an immersive way to start an encounter, but he gets the bad kind of freaked out if he_ never_ gets to see anything.

If he’s just meandering around the Hive trying to find someone attractive, he tends (tennnnnnds, see ‘oh shit that went further than intended’ in Aftercare) to just do oral, at which point his favourite position is on his knees.

With Khalila, he’s got a couple of favourites. He loves being on his back while she pegs him – they get all mushy about being face-to-face, and possession and so on, and he’s also got a big weakness for when they’re sat on the sofa and she just casually reaches over and starts touching him. Eroticising _sitting on a sofa_ is a problem, you disasters, could you not??? And of course he loves being between her legs.

**Goofy **

Again, this depends.

Not light-hearted at all in the ‘group of soldiers’ situation, there’s a lot of loud, genuine-sounding shouting for help and telling them to fuck off and let go and leave him alone. It all adds to the atmosphere nicely. (They know his stop signal, don’t worry, and the dungeon has ‘Burner’ as a general safeword too.)

As mentioned in Khalila’s entry, he tries to keep his wise-cracking to a minimum when they’re together. It’s actually a very good barometer for him being uncomfortable in a situation – because god forbid he ever explicitly admit anything’s wrong. But like, they’ll have a giggle if something’s funny.

When he’s having more casual encounters, with Jess or down in the Hive, he is absolutely in full-on showing-off mode: banter, manipulation if he can get away with it, tickling Jess mercilessly, etc (because he does sub to Jess and he loves it but he just can’t go down without a fight).

**Hair **

He starts off shaving and quickly migrate to sugaring. (Feels more world-building appropriate than waxing.) He doesn’t tend to do this himself – he goes to an expert. Bring on electrical epilators or laser tech, he’d use them too.

Chest hair, pubic hair round the whole crotch region, what little back hair he has, all gone. (Armpit hair he only removes for special occasions. See masculinity issues.)

He still keeps the goatee though, that he does maintain himself. It gets better as he gets older.

(I know Jess doesn’t mention in as being inadequate in P&F but I cannot resist imagining it being all patchy and rubbish and ‘teenage’ for a few more years. But then again, I headcanon Jess as being basically unable to produce more than wisps of body hair until he’s in his mid-twenties so I guess he’d find anything in quantities enough to sculpt impressive)

Omg I completely forgot to mention that Khalila gets her eyebrows threaded! That’s a thing.

**Intimacy **

With Khalila, when his mouth is available for speech he will often go on long spiels about how good everything feels and how beautiful she is, etc, etc. It’s very purple-prose. I make myself laugh awkwardly when I write it. Shut up, Dario.

He absolutely loves touching his partners, and being touched. Like, I’m not talking genitals particularly, just like, stroking backs and arms and kissing everywhere he can reach. It is entirely possible to melt him into a wordless puddle without going anywhere near his cock <strike>especially if you’re Santi</strike>.

**Jack off **

Surprising probably no-one, he masturbates a lot. For a given value of ‘a lot’ (See **Stamina**) But he does on average get off three times a day (twice by himself, once with assistance). By himself, it tends to be fast, simple and a bit brutal, sometimes with fingers in his arse. (He gets all the elaborate and drawn-out he could ever need with Khalila lol)

The wankbank includes, as previously mentioned, Khalila squirting all over him, also includes unrealistic Jess Domming him (Jess is not a Dom, bless), <strike>Santi Santi SANTI</strike>, Glain pinning him against a wall while he rubs himself off on it (would you two stop fantasising about poor Glain?!?!), and a physiological improbable number of cocks in his arse at once. Also a few darker ideas like rape/abduction where he’s _not_ consenting, and being completely objectified to the point when his consent is 'irrelevant’.

**Kinks**

*rolls eyes* it’s kinks all the way down.

He’s a sub, at his core. All of his sexual activity either involves a flavour of relinquishing control, or actively fighting that impulse.

He loves sensation play - more for heat than cold, more for soft than sharp, but contrasts are, admittedly, fun. Got a smell/feel/taste of leather thing that is strongly linked with High Garda uniform fetishising. He likes being thumped, but that’s very much an extension of the sensation intensity, rather than having deliciously crossed wires for actual pain in the way that my Anit and Santi do. So he only likes thuddy floggers and paddles, not stingy ones, or any other stingy implement (whips, crops, canes, etc)

The whole High Garda gang-bang thing incorporates a _shit-ton_ of individual kinks within it: anonymous sex, group sex, abduction/rape play, weaponry edge-play, degradation, double penetration, uniform fetishes, being ‘prey’, exhibitionism, etc.

An interesting side-effect of that High Garda thing is that he will willingly put up with far more pain/violence than he actually gets off on because it all adds to the overall feel of the scene (e.g. being kicked and punched across the floor, being slapped, being jabbed with a blunted knife hard enough to bruise, etc).

**Location **

A-N-Y-WHERE, he’s a completely unrepentant exhibitionist. Does a lot of skinny-dipping and wandering around the gym with a chub too.

Everyone: Dario that is unfair on passers-by.

Dario: Um no, it’s not have you SEEN my godly form?

With the exception of when he properly subs – that needs to be done in an environment he trusts. That doesn’t necessarily have to be entirely private – the dungeon is a safe space for that, and it gets to the point where he’ll sit at Khalila’s feet in front of the pack.

**Motivation **

Although he’s a sub, he’s not service oriented at all. He doesn’t submit out of a need to please. 

Submission for him is entirely about voluntarily giving up control to an authority (as opposed to involuntarily, can you say reaction to his upbringing? yes you can), about not needing to make decisions because he’s obediently following the directions he’s given. 

He’s a Good Boy, he follows orders and in return he is showered with sensation <strike>and cum</strike>. 

**No**

Lol, he doesn’t have many hard limits that can’t be pushed with enough alcohol/subspace/arousal in general. It’s an issue. Dario, you are an issue.

  * No faeces (though as long as it doesn’t get in his mouth or on his clothes he doesn’t mind being pissed on).
  * No sharp pain, or intense pain, as defined by him. Impact play is pretty much the only thing he regularly taps out on.
  * No humiliation <strike>except from Santi</strike>. Plz note this is different to degradation for him – that’s more generalised ‘going to treat you like you don’t matter as a person’ whereas humiliation is addressing any number of his_personal_ embarrassments and sore spots. The _only_ one of those he’s successfully eroticised is the lack of fighting prowess.
  * He’ll fuck Khalila or Jess if they ask, but he will _not _fuck them from behind. It makes him feel insecure and panicky - is he doing it right? are they enjoying themselves? What are the rules for this?? Nobody is touching him???

He’s got a lot of things that he won’t do with others for safety reasons, not because he doesn’t want to do them, like unprotected PIV sex, or bloodplay (except for when Khalila uses the wedding dagger, that’s very allowed indeed), or choking!! you utter twat!!, or ‘Don’t mark my face’, or ‘don’t put me on my knees in public’.

**Oral **

Aaah, he could live on his knees, he really could. Particularly for cock. (Yes, Dario, or squirting, would you please shut up about that time you got soaked to the waist?)

It ties in hard with submission (especially when combined with hair-holding/pulling) and occasionally degradation (e.g. face-fucking), but he also enjoys … well, everything. Feeling, smells, is he allowed to touch other areas or are his hands restricted, his face turns into a complete and utter fucking mess of juices/cum/drool/tears … it’s all great.

Because it ties with submission, he can be a bit iffy about receiving oral when he’s subbing. _Especially_ someone kneeling to do it; it makes him feel a bit unmoored and panicky (a la the penetration problem above). Khalila gets around this by framing it as a reward and only doing it with him flat on his back. But Jess and him, if he’s not subbing, which is most of the time, will trade all day, no problem. He genuinely doesn’t mind not receiving oral ‘in return’ for him giving it – the giving is the fun bit for him.

(He’s also a fan of rimming, if someone’s in a position to allow his mouth access to both. He likes receiving that too, but Khalila will only do it if he has 100% thoroughly absolutely cleaned himself)

**Pace **

I nearly started to repeat myself here but I do actually have a different thing to say here, namely in that, let’s take this question as being specifically about penetration. 

He prefers to be penetrated at a pretty fast pace. Not necessarily always_ rough_, but fast. It’s easier for him to disappear inside his head when he’s being bounced around a bit. By comparison, a ‘slow, sensual’ kind of fuck keeps him in the present, in an anticipatory kind of way. He enjoys it, but it’s actually much more intense for him than something faster and rougher. Khalila absolutely uses this to control when he starts floating away. 

However when he’s fucking Jess (with eye contact, as outlined above) he is a hypocritical fuck who absolutely loves going slow and teasing.

(Fucking Khalila happens exactly the way Khalila wants. Which, as it happens, is a steadily escalating slow-to fast rhythm.)

**Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

You know, I’ve just seen ‘proper sex’ in the blurb to this question, plz ignore me while I write this sentence and bluescreen with rage for a moment.

ok sorry im back

Yup, Dario is up for any kind of sexual contact, any time you want. How often? All the often.

**Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Lollllll ok as I’ve made clear already Dario is 100% game to experiment and if it wasn’t for Khalila would take potentially lethal risks without a care in the world (knifeplay with sharp blades _not_ wielded by Khalila, choking, etc). 

**Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Here is an excellent place to remind people of my headcanon that even as a randy teenager Dario is cursed with a good hour-long refractory period (and this gets longer as he gets older, he hates it so much). He also tends to lose interest once he’s come. 

Khalila’s solution to this, as we know, is just to train him to be able to go a long time without coming. He can bear ‘blue balls’ for a long time, and he can stand direct stimulation for a good while too, if he’s allowed to tell the top to back off.

Other useful things; enjoying sexual activities that aren’t related to him coming at all - like giving blow-jobs for example. Or being petted.

**Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Ohhhh, Khalila and Dario own a good few toys. Almost all of them to cater to Dario. He’s a lucky boy.

(I’m ignoring Anit. Anit expands their toybox A LOT)

  * A custom-made High Garda uniform for Khalila (dammit Caine not describing the uniform), 
  * pegging dildos of varying sizes (fun fact: despite constantly having a go at Dario about equating dominance with penetration, Khalila preferentially uses these in a harness … hmmmm I wonder why … *eye roll*) 
  * multiple sets of anal beads
  * multiple sizes of butt plugs. He really likes feeling full. 
  * couple of blunted knives
  * the dagger Khalila gave Dario as a wedding present, which is Not Blunt
  * a few different types of soft floggers 
  * Two wide paddles (like, kind of ping-pong paddle shaped?), one smooth and one bumpy.
  * leather collar and leash. They also have fancy versions of these, for fancy occasions. Understandably this collar is not gold, though the fancy leash is - it is instead made out of insanely soft leather, and dyed bright red.
  * restraints: scarves, a bit of rope (pretty rope isn’t my K/D’s thing), a length of chain which tbh is mainly used for sensation play, and proper leather cuffs for his wrists and ankles. (plus those thigh/hand cuffs … someone please find the on my blog again I hate tumblr search)
  * Maz this is too fucking long just move on

**Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

As stated above, he’s actually a big fan of trying to tease Jess, either through bjs or penetration. Because … winning. 

It’s a tool for topping, for him (I wonder where he gets that from …), so he’ll quite often tease if he’s not subbing.

Trying to tease Khalila just … is a non-starter. But she_ will_ let him edge her, i’m so pleased I came up with that and so annoyed it took so long to occur to me.

**Volume ** **(How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s pretty loud with moaning and groaning. Partly because Khalila gets off on hearing him react. 

When he’s not with Khalila, he also tends to swear a_ lot_. It gets less creative the more overwhelmed he gets, though. You know it’s gone well when all he’s got left in his vocabulary are variations of ‘Fuck’. Or nothing at all.

**Wildcard **

my brain is dying what?

<strike>Both Khalila and Dario have fantasised separately about bathroom control and haven’t told each other yet</strike>

**X-ray** **(Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

<strike>in which I am much more comfortable describing penises because I spent my formative years submersed in yaoi</strike>

He’s got a lot of foreskin, which pretty much everyone likes playing with. His cock is <strike>the same size as Jess by group decision</strike> kind of average, maybe six inches tops, and skinny. Also hilariously pale compared to the rest of him. 

He first broke his frenulum when he was having a wank at 13, and it’ll still sometimes tear if there’s not enough lubrication. I cannot emphasise enough how freaked out Jess is when this happens, and how blase Dario is. XD

**Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Oh, so high. Basically if he’s not focusing on something else, he’s up for some sort of sexual activity. He doesn’t even need to be aroused. Or even capable of becoming aroused. Just grab him. 

Between Khalila and being allowed free roaming, he tries to have partnered sexual activity at _least _once or twice a day.

(I swear it is literally only a matter of time before Khalila’s morals give way and she just stores him under her desk for easy access.)

**ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Yup, see Stamina and also Aftercare; once he’s come, he’s generally pretty happy to zzz straight away.


	3. Khalila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that I don't get stressed out by feeling the need to start my timeline of Khalila and Dario's kinky D/s relationship from 'the beginning' before I can post any of the more extreme stuff, here's a quick primer on what you'll get in my Kink and Bone series.

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

cuddly for Dario. He needs about twelve billion blankets, and to be bullied into drinking water, and praised like whoa. 

If she’s just been hitting him or they’ve tried something new she _needs_ to be fussy and cuddly to make sure everything is ok, have I hurt you, let’s cool those marks - ‘No, Dario, I’m not just leaving them so they’ll come up darker tomorrow!’

in terms of her own aftercare, she’ll sometimes go and get herself off. Once Anit comes into the picture, she finds she needs a bit of a toppy comedown, rather than a sexual one, which generally involves any combination of a nit-picking debrief, Dario submitting under high protocol for about half an hour, or pouring the leftover urge into work.

**B = Body part **(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

She likes her legs. It’s literal canon that she likes Dario’s arse XD

**C = Cum **(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Cum, she can take or leave. Especially if it’s thick. But pre-cum, she’s got a bit of a thing for pre-cum and tends to dirty talk about it in much the same way she would for vaginal secretions, e.g., look at how wet you are for me, etc.

**D = Dirty Secret**

She’s all about consent in this D/s relationship! And communication! She is!! Except for this corner of her control-freak brain which is like, crooning, “I own every. inch. of you.”

She's got a fantasy about molesting someone when they are genuinely helpless and couldn't stop her even if they wanted to. She and Dario argue a lot about how to/whether to actually take this outside of her head or not. (Dario thinks it's hot.)

**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Impossible question, I have an ENTIRE TIMELINE for their sex life. She’s never had sex or kissed a boy before Dario, so at the start she’s almost completely inexperienced. She does masturbate, though, and Dario has, as I’ve theorised before, had sex a few times before, so at least they’re not starting from _complete _ground zero.

**F - Favourite Position**

She's got three probable favourites: Dario between her legs, Dario getting pegged on his back, and Dario pinned underneath her in some way (against a surface of some kind) while she strokes him.

**G = Goofy **(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Definitely more serious if they’re doing a scene. If they’re just curled up together in bed having a bit of mutual masturbation, they can joke around and be much more light-hearted, but they both know that Dario’s natural inclination to snark, and particularly to snark to people in power, has knocked them both out of scene headspace a few too many times. Laughing as a reaction to things that happen is fine, but not deliberately trying to make each other giggle or anything.

i don’t mean, like, nasty or whatever, I just mean … earnest. Yes. That’s the word. She needs earnest, honest interaction in the scenes.

(on the flip-side, scening with Anit is a lot about wordplay and snark and keeping the upper hand verbally as well as physically … and actually no, staying away from off-the-cuff jokes and giggles is even more important there because Anit seizes any chance she can get to manipulate a scene.)

**H = Hair **(How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Carpet matches the drapes in colour, but much coarser and curlier than her head hair. Grooming-wise, she keeps a full bush but shaves the underneath for better oral. Dario quite often does it for her - he’s more meticulous about it than she is <strike>because pubes in his mouth are distracting ok? NOT EVERY IS SILK DARIO YOU RIDICULOUS BOY</strike>.

**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

this VARIES everything VARIES dammit. Currently in my head she’s being pretty soft and cute and cuddly to him, but she can also be more like … idk … issuing orders and praising him for following them but clearly _expecting_ them to be followed. It vaaaaaaries. You'll see in fic. 

**J = Jack Off **(Masturbation headcanon)

Unfortunately for absolutely everybody involved, she has been known to get off to the mental picture of Glain naked. She tells herself it’s harmless, and I mean, it kind of is but also stop feeding the unobtainable crush, sweetheart.

Imagining Dario or Jess between her legs. This is just a real life rehash, but whatever.

See the **Dirty Secret** heading. 

<strike>Santi</strike>

**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

What is doing the do, fuck this quiz was not designed for kink.

She absolutely loves pushing Dario up against a wall, any wall, it’s a powerful dominant shorthand for them (because? even though? there’s such a height and weight difference?), so lots of things _start_that way.

(i may or not have a few fragments written on him teasing her during an unimportant work meeting and her slamming him against a wall afterwards)

Edging always ends up on the bed or sofa because, ha, Dario’s legs give out long before the rest of him.

Equally if she ever does want Dario to penetrate her, it’s in bed.

**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

She has simple needs. She likes people following her <strike>orders</strike> <strike>instructions</strike> guidance.

In this verse she's demisexual, and only sexually attracted to Dario (and Jess) but grows more comfortable with playing with people she's not sexually attracted to because her kink drive, her desire to receive people's submission, is pretty strong. 

Other than the Dirty Secret outlined above, probably her favourite turn-on is controlling her sub's orgasm. 

**N = NO **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

She won’t choke Dario, or make him bleed. Feet are a turn-off, no touching anyone’s feet for her. She also doesn’t like being vaginally penetrated _at all_. (Anal is sometimes ok, though more often with his fingers than his cock) Seeing large or very dark bruises on Dario is also a turn-off that occasionally borders on a trigger, though she tries not to show that.

**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

You have no idea what the Dario in my head is saying rn LOL. She’s <strike>tortuously</strike> slow during scenes, pretty much always, unless she’s forcing an orgasm onto Anit as … ooooh is that punishment or funishment I must ponder that, OR doing this next thing:

**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Quickies are good! She likes quickies! There’s nothing more satisfying than turning Dario on and tearing his orgasm out of him with a handjob while he’s shoved against a wall somewhere, or quivering underneath her on a chair. Or making him to do it himself while she watches. Dario’s got a much higher libido than she does but on occasion she’ll drag him somewhere and push him to his knees to get to work, too.

A lot of their day-to-day sex life is oral or hands, because it’s much quicker and easier than setting anything up, and it can still hold the full D/s vibe.

**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Experiment, yes, absolutely, but she plans like a demon for anything risky.

E.g., Dario would quite like to be choked, Khalila is like, Hm, after some research it appears there’s no safe way of doing this so let’s just order you to hold your breath until you pass out instead. With punishments if you fail. 

_(Dario: oh fuck)_

**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Her burned hands limit how long she can go for with impact play or handjobs, but other than that, she is perfectly happy to ignore her own arousal and keep going as long as the other person <strike>can bear </strike>wants. This question feels like it’s aimed at penetrative sex and penis-havers, tbh.

**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

See Dario's entry for their full toy box. She likes being anally penetrated, and having anal beads used on her. Most of the toys are for Dario's benefit, since she is emphatically not a sadist. 

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

27/10, all the time. Edging and orgasm control and making Dario beg are basically her favourite things to do. 

**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

She can be really quite loud when she’s getting off, but most of the time she’s the one trying to _provoke_ the loud reactions. Which is why she wouldn’t preferentially gag anyone. 

**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

Not that high. She’ll get turned on pretty reliably <strike>by looking at Dario’s arse</strike> by Dario deliberately, like, seducing her by being subby, but doesn’t tend to actively get turned on by herself much. (The amusing result of this is that she does get quite a few wet dreams).

(The one exception to this is her “taking advantage of helpless Dario” thing, which, when she allows herself the fantasy, is an _instant _waterfall)

Her dominance drive is on _a lot_ and only gets stronger the more they feed it, but that’s not always directly tied to her sexual arousal. (Which is useful because as I’ve said Dario’s got a much higher sex drive than her, so it means that they can have more sex than than otherwise might).

So I guess it depends how you define sex drive. Which depends how you define sex. Argh.

**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Much slower than Dario lol. See Aftercare. Everything has to be fine. The exception to this is if she’s overworked or ill - Dario definitely has been known to use an orgasm as a sleeping pill for her lol.

* * *

I removed K, W and X because K was kink, and it’s _**all**_ kink,

(Dario does have vanilla sex, occasionally, Khalila doesn’t - even vanilla actions are filtered through a thoroughly D/s lens, the most vanilla she gets is storytelling and even then she’s prone to controlling how Dario masturbates),

W was just Wildcard and X was X-Ray, which … for some reason I’m not that comfortable explicitly describing female genitals? *shrugs* I suspect it’s an inbuilt cultural taboo of how unacceptable it is to see a vulva in RL vs a dick.


	4. Lots of info

Recently I found YET ANOTHER kinky quiz/checklist thing to do for my favourite characters. 

[https://www.kinkomatic.com/checklist/PeacockBoi/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.kinkomatic.com%2Fchecklist%2FPeacockBoi%2F&t=MWZhMmMwZjI5NDFkZDVkYzhjYzk0MzVmYjc2YzBlNzFlMWY1MmUxOSxYSnlUVTVUZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Aex5yiEYZ8bxC6o1ZRCJmoQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthegreatlibraryfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620268992625541120%2Fall-my-kd-kinky-answers&m=0)

[https://www.kinkomatic.com/checklist/LadyKh/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.kinkomatic.com%2Fchecklist%2FLadyKh%2F&t=MTZlOTBhNmE2Mjk1OWQ0YWM3NWEyMGEyMGExYjkxMmJmMDcxM2M4YyxYSnlUVTVUZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Aex5yiEYZ8bxC6o1ZRCJmoQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthegreatlibraryfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620268992625541120%2Fall-my-kd-kinky-answers&m=0)

I took their pseudonyms from their Fetlife names that I made up almost exactly a year ago - check that out [here](https://thegreatlibraryfangirl.tumblr.com/post/186120821985/im-just-saying-that-if-my-dario-did-have-a). 

(Also for much of the same content/ideas as this one, see their [BDSM test results](https://thegreatlibraryfangirl.tumblr.com/post/186117669710/should-have-spent-time-writing-novel-actually), their [comprehensive list of fetlife fetishes ](https://thegreatlibraryfangirl.tumblr.com/post/186912879240/fetish-list)and their [Kink A-Z lists](https://thegreatlibraryfangirl.tumblr.com/post/186959485670/khaliladario-kink-list).)

I’ll be talking about interests from the above kinkomatic checklists which they** don’t share**,

or which deviate by more than **one star**,

or just anything I want to wax lyrical about lol. 

* * *

  * **Giving oral sex**: Dario 5, Khalila 3. 

Dario adores everything to do with it. Khalila is a bit more reticent; she has a strong gag reflex. She also very much prefers being able to watch Dario’s erection lol. Most of the time she’ll swallow, but occasionally if they’re doing a bit of humiliation kind of thing she kisses it into Dario’s mouth instead. 

  * **Spanking (bent over): **Dario 5, Khalila 3. 

Khalila’s not as much of a fan of this position, since she thinks it makes Dario concentrate too much on staying upright. Sometimes that can be useful, of course, as a mind-fuck, but if she’s spanking just for the enjoyment of colouring-in Dario’s skin, then she doesn’t want to worry that he might overbalance. 

  * **Spanking that leaves marks: ** Dario 5, Khalila 3. 

Dario isn’t really that much of a masochist (more of this later and in the links above) but Khalila is almost none of a sadist (with the notable exception of forcing Dario straight from one orgasm into the next) and thus seeing actual bruises come up on his skin is, at minimum not a turn-on and at maximum is certain top-drop. 

  * **Implements: **

Dario likes a belt for leather fetish reasons, and a flogger for the sensation of it. Khalila enjoys perverting household objects, so she has spoon and ruler on her list. Both of them love the paddle. They don’t hate each other’s other implements, but they wouldn’t choose them.

  * **Fetishes: **

Dario has things for leather, uniforms, boots, and metal. The leather thing is a separate/overlapping fetish, while the others are all tied up in specifically High Garda fantasies. Khalila doesn’t have anything that this checklist would count as a fetish. 

  * **Exhibitionism: **Dario 5, Khalila 1.

Dario is a completely shameless, vain exhibitionist. He would like EVERYONE to see him naked. Onlooker consent? What’s that?? 

A bit of this is situational and lessens if he’s subbing in a degrading way … a lot of it doesn't … he’s just … ridiculous, plz stop bby. In a modern AU he is absolutely that idiot who posts amateur pics and videos of himself all over the internet and is not always the best at hiding his identity.

Meanwhile Khalila is not a fan of exhibitionism for herself, for both religious and personal reasons. She loves showing Dario off, though she actually has criteria and risk factors for this, like a SENSIBLE HUMAN BEING Dario stoooppp. 

  * **Watching a partner with someone else:** Dario 2, Khalila 5. 

Dario gets off on this as a humiliating cuckolding fantasy, but it’s not something that translates into real life for him. Meanwhile Khalila ADORES watching Dario play away; she gets to watch his face and body with the _utmost _attention. 

  * **Vaginal sex:**

Dario is more than happy to stick his dick, or a dildo, whatever, wherever anyone wants. He does tend to need a D/s vibe to really get him into being the penetrator, though. 

Meanwhile Khalila hates being vaginally penetrated by _anything_. Menstruation+hormones slightly change that, but really, really not a lot. Dario’s finger. Singular. That’s what we’re talking here. 

  * **Roleplay: **

I won’t bother writing them all out - Dario has a LOT of role-play fantasies. That’s how they end up opening their relationship, because Khalila can fulfil them a little, with dressing up and talking dirty etc, but she really doesn’t enjoy being violent or degrading with him. 

Khalila has two non-overlapping role-play fantasies which Dario will happily do, but they don’t light him up, which is Master/slave role-play, and Medica. 

  * **Leather collar: **Dario 5, Khalila 3. 

Dario is like LEATHERRRRR *heavy breathing* Khalila likes them aesthetically, but doesn’t get a sexual thrill out of them. 

Metal collar: So, this needs a touch more worldbuilding background. The prominent style of metal collar for subservient/ownership play in Alexandria is one deliberately very close to an Obscurist’s gold collar. Lockable, and for the few who want that sort of commitment, permanent. 

Remember that the Obscurists have been trapped and hidden in the Iron Tower for over 300 years by canon, and that the general public don’t seem aware of how awful the situation really is for them. Admittedly, Jess is a Londoner and so very far away, but look at him initially saying to Morgan “But they’d pamper you like a queen,” in Ink and Bone. So that’s how the collar style came about. 

Khalila and Dario hate this interpretation, thanks to their exposure to Morgan. 

(Not as much as Wolfe, of course - before the peafowl were even born, young kinky Wolfe was getting himself uninvited to all the Scholar sex parties because of his unwavering determination to tell every single person wearing one of those collars what it actually meant to be an Obscurist and to live in the Tower.)

But Khalila likes the appearance of metal more leather. So what’s she to do? Chains with links in them are the answer. Necklaces of all shapes and sizes and types of metal, as long as they’re not a solid band. Some of them have very prominent clasps and locks, worn at the front, so that it is clear how free to go Dario is.

In that note - permanent obvious collar is on that list, let's do that next. 

  * **Dario’s a 4 on that, Khalila 3. **

This’d be a 5 and a 4 if the association with Obscurist slavery didn’t drag it down for both, but it’s a fantasy idea only. Not at all reasonable for their daily lives. 

  * **Posture collar:** Dario 2, Khalila, 5

Dario finds these boring and uncomfortable and restrictive. Khalila likes the way they make him stand and move, and every now and again she verrrry much enjoys seeing how long he will bear something harmlessly unpleasant simply because she wants him to. 

  * **Humiliation: **

There are a few different options offered in this checklist, and Dario is consistently more excited by them than Khalila. 

As I said in role-play, this is where Dario has to go elsewhere to get his needs met. Khalila can do a bit of insulting and verbal humiliation, but she doesn’t enjoy it much. Dario likes to be verbally humiliated for things that he actually isn’t insecure about, so his appearance, his sex drive, that sort of thing. Physical humiliation tends to be about filth and powerlessness; licking dirty things, being pissed on, being face-fucked, trying to resist being fucked, etc. 

  * **Bondage:** Rope and Chains, Dario 5, Khalila 1. 

Not to repeat myself but, Dario playing away lol. Khalila doesn’t like fiddling around with ropes (is she bad at being bad at things? yes, a little) and chains are a complete turn-off for her.

This also ties in to their different opinions on bondage in general. Dario really enjoys the feeling of being ‘helpless’ and unable to move, whereas Khaliila much prefers watching him restrain himself with just his willpower and thinks him being tied down is cheating. She does love the aesthetic of him in cuffs, though, and will use them to restrain him to the bedposts (while telling him he’s failed) if he’s tried to keep still and really can’t. (There always comes a point in edging where he loses his fucking mind.)

Khalila has lots of options on her list that Dario doesn’t. This I think was just a result of the quiz design, so let’s talk about some of them … 

Oh, no, first let’s discuss the cage. 

  * **The cage **

… isn’t a bondage thing in the same way as the other options, for them a cage is where he sits to make himself focus. It’s very nice and decorative and comfortable, padded wooden panels on the floor, diaphanous hangings as the walls, and doesn’t really look like a cage at all. Just tall enough for him to sit in, just wide enough for him to put paper/a book on his crossed legs. There are no bars - in fact he can’t really see the outside world at all except as shadows. Khalila can lock the cage, but she doesn’t unless it’s a punishment.

He’ll go in here to write - generally it’s a sexual/dynamic task or even punishment, but if he’s really struggling with work he’ll come and sit in here too. If Khalila thinks a sexual distraction is a fun idea, she’ll sometimes take all but one thin layer of fabric away from the top of the cage and sit herself there bare-bottomed, so that Dario can see and smell her vulva, and watch the fabric getting wetter, but can’t participate. 

(Me @ me, you need to fic this *fans self*)

Dario does absolutely fantasise about being in a standard metal cage, naked, for everyone to see <strike>and us</strike>e.

Okay moving ON, all the bondage options the quiz gave Khalila but not Dario …

  * **Armbinder:** Khalila 3, Dario would give 4. 

See their big-picture bondage opinions, Khalila doesn’t see the point and thinks they look ugly, Dario is like oooooh no hands, can’t resist anything being done to me … please do things to me … 

  * **Spreader bar: **Khalila 5, Dario would agree. 

Dario: VULNERABILITY. 

Khalila: Oooh, an unobscured view of and access to your bottom. 

  * **Pillory: **Khalila 3, Dario would be 4 or 5. 

Hm I actually think I’d want to knock Khalila down to a 2 or a 1 for this, but that’s because I headcanon the pillory as still being in use in the Library-verse. (Note, the last use of the pillory in England in RL was 1872, and that was the first time since 1846.)

So she sees it as purely a RL-punishment thing, and also humiliation, which, as previously stated, she doesn’t really enjoy. Meanwhile Dario is more than happy to eroticise the existing practise, and indulges in public humiliation fantasies with it. 

  * **St Andrew’s Cross**: Khalila 2, Dario would be 5

Khalila just prefers to have Dario lying down for any sort of impact play. Also she’s short and likes to be able to pull his hair with ease. This is also the reason that she has bondage bench at a 5, it’s just so nice and convenient.

Dario: OMG I’m helplessly restrained even though I’m standing up!!

  * **Make sub sleep in bondage/in cage:** Khalila 5, Dario would be 5 or 4 depending on the situation. 

They’ve not actually done this yet because they’d need a different cage, but Khalila absolutely gets off at the blatant difference in their status it demonstrates, and at the idea of Dario giving up being comfortable because she wants him to. Dario would hate being uncomfortable and alone, but that just makes obeying her more extreme and appealing. 

  * **Anal hook: **Khalila, 4, Dario would be 5

Both: Ooh look something else to put in Dario’s arse

Khalila: Ooooh, it’s like you have a handle!

Dario: This feels much more degrading than a plug 10/10

Dario is into the concept of it being used to “hang” him from somewhere, Khalila less so. 

  * **Humbler:** Khalila 3, Dario would be 1 or 5. Yes, that’s not a typo. 

Khalila doesn’t really like these because she’s too worried Dario might hurt himself. On the other hand, she does like seeing him crawling … On occasions she’ll use one as punishment if he didn’t stay still well enough. 

Ball torture, or even the chance of it, is a soft limit for Dario. If he’s doing a scene with <strike>Santi </strike>someone who he trusts to push him, a humbler can be amazing as part of a humiliation/helplessness scene. 

  * **Straitjacket & mummification, **Khalila 2, Dario 3 or 4.

Neither of them really enjoy him being completely bound. Dario can be persuaded it’s a good idea by someone shoving a phallus in his mouth to distract him. (That solves a lot of problems, ngl)

  * **Naked dom/naked sub: **Khalila 2, Dario 5. 

Khalila’s just doesn't like being naked while controlling a scene. She finds it very distracting. 

  * **Forced stripping: **Khalila 4. I have no idea why Dario’s a 2 here, @ me, did you misclick? 5. 

This is one of the few areas where Khalila will happily join in with the humiliation/exhibitionism aspect of this. They’ve done this in her office quite a few times. 

  * **Enforced bedtime **

… has for some reason not come up for Dario. Khalila is ALL FOR THIS. It’s good for him!! Dario accepts the rule as an element of control but doesn’t actually like it. He also calls her a hypocrite, and rightly so. 

  * **Mouth soaping as a punishment: **

Yes, Khalila likes to punish Dario for swearing, though she tends to more give him strong mints (which he loathes) than actually use soap. Obviously, Dario doesn’t actually enjoy this lol, it’s a punishment. 

  * There are a couple of **shaving things**: 

Dario keeps himself sugared or waxed nicely smooth, so shaving isn’t necessary. Khalila also just doesn’t find it that appealing. (And she’s worried she wouldn’t do a good enough job.) 

Meanwhile Dario is 10000% into the idea of Khalila spreading his legs and shaving him, but it stays a fantasy because he would hate to grow enough hair to make it viable … 

  * **Writing lines/essays as punishment **

This is something they both like. As is fitting to the setting lol. 

This tends not to be punishment in the way that mouth-soaping is, but more of a “you need to go and think about something” assessment. Dario finds lines more boring, Khalila finds them much less effort to monitor. Dario loves writing essays, and they often help him figure things out, meanwhile Khalila can find herself slipping too much into an error-finding mindset when she reads them. 

  * **Corporal punishment, **meh lots of options, they’d all be a bit repetitive to talk about. This is reasonably limited as they’re not that s/m.

They are both 10000% into biting and hair-pulling. They also both enjoy face-slapping - Khalila hates the idea but when she eventually does it (lightly, safely, with her fingers not her palm), finds it mind-blowingly taboo-thrilling. She uses it to put Dario in his place if she feels he’s forgetting.

  * **Wax play** didn’t come up for Khalilia, hm. 

Dario likes the idea of it. I think Khalila would enjoy this. 

  * **Breathplay** is a big one that some of you might recognise: it’s a 5 - 0. 

Dario craves it as the ultimate in being made helpless, Khalila is frightened by its inherent non-safety (unsafety? I am forgetting how to word) and it’s a hard limit for her and also a rule for Dario - he must not do it even with someone else.

(He might have broken this rule. That might have been the only time that she employed ignoring him as a punishment.)

  * **Gag:** Dario 2 (but 5 for gagged with phallus), Khaliila 3 (4 for cloth gags)

Gagging merely as a method to stop him from speaking, Dario very much dislikes. For some reason it pulls up childhood badness when speech restriction of other types don’t.

He is, however, all for being gagged with a phallus or someone’s fingers, because that feels like he’s being useful. He’s also prepared to accept Khalila gagging him because she gave him lots of chances to remain silent and he failed them all. 

Khalila does not like Dario drooling. Ick, though occasionally salvageable as an indication of how wrecked she’s made him. Cloth gags soak it up.

  * **Golden shower: **

Dario loves this as part of a humiliating and belittling scene. He’s just an object to be pissed on. Look at how filthy he is. Etc. If some gets in his mouth he will accept it as part of the scene, but being deliberately pissed _in_ is currently a hard limit.

Khalila doesn’t do this normally, but once she got all possessive and insecure after he came back from seeing someone and she found herself urinating on him as he knelt in the shower, as a marking/reclaiming thing. She’s very embarrassed by this. Meanwhile it _**blew Dario’s mind**_ and he regularly fantasises about it happening again. 

(Khalila also has a fantasy about enforcing bathroom control.)

  * **Relationships**

Now, as I’ve mentioned before, Khalila is polyam and loves all the rest of the ex-postulants, though she only has sex with Jess. Dario only loves her, and is allowed wide sexual freedom. 

They both love a supervised loan of Dario, oh yes. Khalila is sliiiiightly less pro- an unsupervised loan, dependent on who it is and what the activities are going to be and trust levels. (Dario is, on certain things, intrinsically untrustworthy. Like breathplay. And more intense impact play than he actually wants. BOUNDARIES, boy.)

They are identically hilarious about sharing:

Dario does not like sharing Khalila with another sub. He feels insecure and jealous and bitchy. He does, however, get off to the idea of Khalilia sharing him with another dom. 

Meanwhile Khalila fantasises about having several lovely obedient subs at once, but gets very possessive at the thought of sharing Dario with another dom.

(To a degree they do in fact do the sharing with another dom thing already, as Khalila always retains ultimate control of Dario in a supervised loan, but that’s the point, Khalila can’t handle the idea that Dario could answer to someone else equally to her. They could probably figure a way around this if they just talked, you idiots.)

I’m going to copy and paste the “desired behaviours” bit because it makes me laugh.

  * Desired behaviours

Dario:

Desired Behaviours as a Sub: Obedient and Worshipping

Desired Behaviours from a Dom: Loving, Affectionate, Rigorous, Caring, Sadistic, Teasing, Cruel

Dario: So, I just need to obey and make you feel worshipped and in return i get EVERYTHING, yes??

No, as mentioned above, Khalila can’t really give him Sadistic or Cruel behaviours. Others can, though, so that’s fine. 

Khalila expects more, but also offers more:

Expected from a Sub: Loving, Affectionate, Obedient, Worshipping

Offers as a Domme: Affectionate, Rigorous, Caring, Teasing

You’ll notice the mis-alignment here - Dario expects Loving behaviours from his dom, Khalila doesn’t list it; she expects it from her subs, Dario doesn’t list it. 

This is because Khalila doesn’t actually particularly view her domming as loving - if anything she sees it as selfish and is just delighted Dario is prepared to go along with it. 

Meanwhile Dario wouldn’t think to list Loving as separate from Worshipping. He and Khalila have had long semantic discussions about this, connected to the different ways they view religion. 

But in the end it doesn’t matter because they both feel they receive love from each other. Aw. 

Other note - Dario doesn’t list himself as a Affectionate sub??? Well, no, this is because Dario is affectionate daily and without trying. He doesn’t need to think about this as part of his submission style, he just does it automatically.


End file.
